


Don't Act Like You're Not Impressed

by GoodGirlGoneBad



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Loki Feels, Multi, Porn With Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodGirlGoneBad/pseuds/GoodGirlGoneBad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I had my other story "I Have Many Leather-Bound Books" in my head as I was writing this one but it works as a stand-alone.  This picks up the day following some library shenanigans involving Sif, Loki, and Thor. Sif meets an intriguing blonde requesting combat training and things get interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Act Like You're Not Impressed

Sif thrummed with anticipation, recalling the events of the night before in the palace library. Loki and Thor took turns plying her body with various forms of pleasure. She felt no regret for enjoying herself so thoroughly. There was no need to worry about restraint with these two who were eager to experiment. They hadn't tried everything their lusty imaginations could concoct during their one experience together as a threesome but they had yet to find an activity too taboo not to consider. Loki hinted that more was to follow. It was the open-endedness of the prospect that gnawed at her now. She sat alone at a table in the banquet hall, holding a goblet of wine while lost in thought with her glazed eyes fixed on the table in front of her. She could still see the fire in Loki's eyes and smell his scent. She absentmindedly ran the goblet along her jawline, a serene smile playing at the corners of her lips.

Sif snaps out of her trance when movement catches her eye and she notices an unfamiliar woman making her way through the crowd. She was glancing around as though searching for someone, occasionally turning to provide a 360 degree view of her slim figure. There isn't anything particularly conspicuous about her choice of dress or garish in her appearance but she moved with an almost regal grace. There is beauty in her face with little need for cosmetics, accented by prominent cheekbones and dazzling blue eyes. Her braided blond hair reaches just below her shoulder blades. Sif realizes she is staring a split-second too late when the blonde's eyes lock onto hers. Perhaps it was the wine that slowed her reflexes. She is a little startled when it appears the stranger found who she was looking for. "Are you Lady Sif?" Her voice is like velvet. Sif nods, inviting her to sit as she puts her wine goblet down. The stranger takes a seat beside Sif and smiles. "I am Eris. I mentioned to Thor that I could use proper instruction in fighting techniques and he recommended you - if you are willing to take a pupil." Sif studies her guest for a moment. She doesn't look like the other women in the realm who favored long silken gowns. They were beautiful refinements but not very practical for self defense. This woman's tunic, skirt, and boots were more befitting a warrior. Sif doesn't bother to mask her rather obvious head-to-toe inspection with a raised eyebrow. "I thought I knew Thor's friends." The blonde's smile widens, seemingly unaffected by the curtness of Sif's reply. "I wouldn't say we are friends but we know each other well." Eris playfully brushes Sif's arm. "He thinks very highly of your skill." 

Sif begins to relax, charmed by a little flattery but also with her jovial manner and forwardness. The few male pupils Sif has taken resented her gender and only begrudgingly accepted her instruction after being bested repeatedly. Sif considers the request. "Are you looking for weapons instruction or hand-to-hand combat techniques?" Eris thinks for a moment. "Learning how to handle a double-bladed sword can be useful but it's not as useful as knowing how to block an incoming strike. I would prefer to hone my defensive skills first." Rank beginner, Sif thinks, but that has its benefits. There are no bad habits to break before progress can be made. It is a rarity for another woman to seek out her expertise on anything and Sif would be lying if she denied that her pride was involved. "When would you like to start?" Eris drums her hands on the table and Sif's outward icy indifference fades, quietly cheered by her show of enthusiasm. 

They are engaged in animated conversation with Sif reciting her best battle campaigns when she realizes the hour of the day and rises with a nod. "Shall we, then? I've had a little bit to drink but now is as good a time to start as any." A satisfied smile slowly spreads on Eris's lips. "So you will have me, then?" Sif grasps Eris's hand and gives it a quick squeeze. "Yes. I would be honored." As they leave the hall for the training grounds, Eris wraps her arm around Sif's as though they have been the best of friends for ages and covertly throws a glance and wink over her shoulder. Message received.

It was early in the evening so the sun was still up, warming Sif's favorite outdoor ring on the training grounds. It was situated just far enough out of sight from the main path to reduce distractions and Sif appreciated its proximity to the enclosed public bath just down the hill. The bath had a large atrium that led to the frigidarium for a cold water plunge before entering the caldarium's exquisitely heated water. She loved spending time there soaking her sore limbs in one of the many private areas throughout after grueling training sessions. 

Upon entering the ring, Sif faces her new pupil. "Let's start at the beginning and plan accordingly. Whether riding a horse, aiming a weapon, or blocking an assault, you are vulnerable if you are thrown off balance." To demonstrate, Sif gives Eris's hand a quick, firm tug that pulls her forward a step before she catches her balance. Eris nods and then counters with a leg sweep that knocks Sif on her backside. She picks herself up, smarting from her underestimation while brushing the dust from her clothing. Eris waits to see how Sif will respond, keeping her knees slightly bent as though waiting for a tennis serve to be returned. Sif closes in, throwing a punch that Eris blocks with her forearm and spins out of the way of the next. Sif's next volley results in an equal number of strikes and misses with a few return jabs landing in response. Instead of feeling frustration, she is exhilarated as they trade punches and restraint holds. Sif might feel differently if she thought Eris was toying with her but they seem closely matched in fighting skill. Sif grins when she realizes there's still a thing or two she can teach.

Eris attempts to pick Sif up for a drop to the ground but Sif sees it coming and plants her hip to lift and flip Eris over her shoulder, laying her out on her back in the sand. She appears winded for a moment and Sif offers Eris her hand in assistance to get up. To Sif's surprise, Eris isn't surrendering just yet. She takes the offered hand and jerks her arm downward, causing Sif to sprawl across her in a rather undignified heap. They are both stunned for a moment and then shake from laughter with Sif laying atop Eris's chest, her knees on either side of her hips. Sif gazes into her bottomless blue eyes as they both try to recover their breath. Before Sif is conscious of her own impulse, she leans down to kiss Eris, brushing the blond strands that escaped her braid from her face as she does so. It doesn't occur to her that Eris may not feel the same attraction but her sigh signals that the attention is not unwelcome. Eris cautiously kisses her in return, slowly wrapping her arms around Sif's waist when her tongue breaches Eris's lips and the kiss becomes vigorous. Sif's pulse quickens as Eris's lips trail down along her neck until both are gasping in response. For the first time in her life, Sif experiences a bond with another woman. Sif stands, again offering her hand to Eris. "Come with me." Eris takes her hand to rise and follows her down the hill toward the bath.

They are barely inside the enclosure of the atrium when Sif wheels around and secures Eris against a stone block wall, kissing her wantonly while removing the tie that held her hair back. Sif cradles her face and strokes her neck as her blond hair falls. Eris complies with Sif's efforts, allowing the shorter and more buxom brunette to undress her, although Sif can detect that submissiveness is not her normal state. Sif pulls the tunic over Eris's head and then unbuckles her surprisingly heavy leather and chain metal skirt, sliding them out of the way before helping her out of her boots. She is on her knees before Eris, running her hands along slim, toned legs before settling on her hips, admiring their angle from her waist. Her breasts are small but beautifully shaped and Sif cannot ignore them. She kisses them while removing her own remaining clothing and then anchors her arms on either side of Eris's shoulders to cage her as though she may come to her senses and bolt at any moment. One glance at her face while she is exploring eases that worry and Sif slows her rushed body kissing, allowing her tongue to drag languidly until soft buds became swollen and firm. Now instead of trapping her, Sif's arms wrap around the small of her back to draw her closer while her lips work down her abdomen. Eris's head is turned to the side and she starts to slide down the wall.

There is a long padded bench close by and Sif guides Eris over to recline on it. As she leans fully on her back with her head pillowed by the cushion, Sif runs her fingers down Eris's taut stomach until she is deftly stroking her mound in concentrated circles. Eris involuntarily arches at the intimacy of her touch. Sif spreads Eris's thighs a little wider to have a better look at her moistened labia and carefully separates them with attentive fingers. She then lowers her head to swirl her tongue over and around the responsive bead under its hood. Eris's fluids are flowing and Sif laps at her folds, spreading her juices into the crevices of her inner thighs. Her scent and taste are intoxicating, driving Sif wild with desire. While being no expert on pleasuring other women, Sif knows from her own experience with previous lovers what she enjoys and will give that to Eris as best she can. Two long fingers work their way into Eris's warmth and pump with her thumb gently massaging her slickened clitoris, causing her to moan loudly. She grips the cushions while thrusting her hips into Sif's touch. Sif glances up to see Eris's lust-blown eyes. She rises to rest her body on top of Eris, encircling her with her arms. Their lips meet again, caressing and kissing as though neither can get enough. Sif wants to ensure Eris reaches her climax but aches with need in response to her gasps and pleas. "You are so beautiful, Eris. What pleases you?" Her voice is a reverent whisper. "You do! More - please!" Sif resumes her previous position, hooking Eris's legs over her shoulders. Sif's tongue flicks and lightly sucks the swollen bundle of nerves while her fingers stroke in and out of her until Eris cries out and trembles. Her walls pulsate against Sif's fingers with a silky gush. Sif groans, burning with lust from the sexiest thing she's ever witnessed but she recovers enough to extract her digits and give them a salacious lick. She is content that she has taken care of this remarkable creature and rises from between Eris's thighs far enough to once more lay against her and kiss her lips. Those blue eyes are green. The blond hair is now raven black. Loki?!

A very nude, very male Loki is reclining beneath her, looking a little shaken. "You are extraordinary, Sif! I don't have many female orgasms." Sif scrambles upright, awash in conflicting emotions. She should cut his tongue out except there is no trace of mocking in his husky voice. Instead of feeling rage for this deception, she feels an abrupt loss of something precious that causes her stomach to drop. Her mind desperately races to make sense of the current scene. Indignant tears sting her eyes and she attempts to turn away before Loki can see her distress but he catches her. The strangely prideful thought that warriors don't cry, especially over women, enters her mind. She tries to steel her composure. The last thing she wants is for Loki to see her wounded. It doesn't last when he draws her to his chest and she hears his voice. "This wasn't entirely a trick. Eris is my female form. I have only revealed that form of myself to a few - to those I love." Sif's sob catches in her throat. She is finally able to meet his eyes as he runs his thumb along her chin. "I cannot deny you pleasure so I do not protest when Thor is included in our activities. I was curious to see what you, in your truest self as Warrior Sif, desired." She felt like a fool but she knew then that their connection wasn't just in her imagination. That connection will probably be her greatest source of joy and pain in the future, seeing as he was ever the trickster, but for now her body yearned for his touch. Loki draws her to him and kisses her slowly and softly while wiping away her remaining tears. Her head spins from the taste of his kiss. He pulls back and she sees the gleam in his eye. "Speaking of Thor, we have unfinished business, don't we?"

Thor emerges from a connecting corridor far enough away to hide his vantage point behind them. "Yes, we do," he growls as he approaches, "but I don't want to interrupt this." Sif jumps at his unexpected voice. She shoots Loki a scowling laser eye but then realizes there is no need for fake modesty now. She wants whatever is about to happen. "I received your message, Loki. How may I be of assistance?" He knows very well. Thor staring hungrily at Sif's naked body sends a shiver down her spine, reminding her that she hadn't reached her own satisfaction with Eris, although she was a slippery mess. Right now, however, her attention was on Loki underneath her. She loved seeing him like this and her hands stroke him to hardness. She throws a leg over Loki's hip to ease his erection inside her slick heat. He stretches her incrementally as they rock together. Thor wraps his arms around Sif from behind to cup her breasts and tease her firm nipples. She arches backwards against Thor's chest while riding Loki's cock, feeling lips against her ear while his fingers massage her stiffened flesh. He steps from behind her to her side. Thor's naked, muscle-bound body is an impressive sight but she prefers Loki's svelte and flexible frame. Sif leans over to take Thor's rapidly expanding, veiny manhood into her mouth, tracing the outline of its mushroom head with her tongue while using her hands to stroke his scrotum. 

Once fully erect, he runs his fingers along Sif's wet folds to transfer her lubrication. Sif is still spread with Loki's cock when Thor positions himself behind her again with one knee on the tiled floor and aligns himself with her rectum. Loki's eyes are on hers as Thor thrusts forward. Sif hisses a little as her ring of muscle budges to receive his size but it isn't terrible. She cries out from the storm assailing her nerve endings and dives on Loki's mouth to muffle her volume with his tongue. Loki's sturdy arm anchors her to his pelvis as Thor presses forward to ease a little farther inside. It's a good thing Thor is using the bench to grip for stability instead of her hips because that would leave specific bruises, she thought, but then her mind goes blank in response to Thor's first full stroke. Sif cannot suppress her moans now. She pushes back against him until Thor is fully seated inside her, surprised that she can accommodate both of their large members. The intense pressure in her colon blends with the stroking of Loki's cock inside her folds and his thumb stroking against her clitoris. The sound of skin pressing against moist skin arouses her further and her kisses are wild, on the verge of biting. Loki knows she is close. "Cum for me, Sif!" Loki groans in her ear. Pure, blinding pleasure overpowers her senses and Loki grins wickedly when he feels Sif clamp around him. Thor cums with a shout and carefully withdraws from her body. Loki has her all to himself now. He feels her body shake and then grows concerned when she appears to go boneless. She returns from her tidal wave of pleasure and presses a palm to his cheek. "I love you, too." she whispers. Loki's arms nearly squeeze the air from her lungs when he erupts. 

Loki finally lets go of her and turns to Thor. "I am assuming you brought me a change of clothes?" Thor smirks. "I seem to have forgotten that part. I suppose you will just have to wear your skirt back to your chambers." Sif's ears alert. Does Thor know about Eris? The possibility that Thor may have had Loki in his female form relights her furnace. She bites her lip at the thought and then grabs Loki's hand to drag him toward the warm water of the caldarium. Loki, however, has other ideas. He spins her around and locks her against him with her arms behind her back. "Greedy Lady Sif wants more already? I was hoping so!" The lusty tease in his voice turns her legs to jelly. She consents with a blush. "May I at least have Eris again?" He nods and shoots eye signals to Thor that their time together is finished for now. Thor takes the hint and leaves to find his own corner of the bath. "Of course! I want to experience these multiple orgasms I hear so much about." Sif melts into his kiss. Then her curiosity takes over. "Why did you choose the name Eris?" He releases his hold to step into the water, taking her hand to lead her into a grotto for continuation. "Midgardian myth. Eris is the Greek goddess of Chaos." She wraps her arms around his neck, only now he is shorter, blonde, and female as their lips meet again.


End file.
